


Insatiable

by Azure0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Spardas being Spardas, Twincest, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Yearning, dante is overwhelmed by emotions, does nero have a crush on dante, nero's so done with the twins, snarky-ass brothers, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure0/pseuds/Azure0
Summary: Vergil couldn’t take his eyes off of him, it was like he was bewitched. Dante’s thirst for him wasn’t just lust. He craved his affection, his emotions, his thoughts, and his body. Dante’s reactions to his words, to his touch were all so satisfactory, stunning even, he couldn’t help but give him more.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored to hell at my workplace so this came into existence? What can I say, I can't get these three idiots out of my head since I played the game. Enjoy if you can!

And there he was. Alone. He pondered to himself, “Why isn’t Vergil here?” As he shuffled under the sheets of their shared bed, searching for his brother’s touch. It was futile, all he could feel was the coarseness of the sheets. Even though his other half was here just a couple of hours ago, together, with him. It wasn’t a dream, no, he was way too familiar with dreams to know that it was real. He remembers everything, how his skin feels, always cold to the touch; his eyes, in contrast to his skin, burning with passion. His voice, devilishly tempting. His lips, ah, how those lips fit together perfectly with his own, pressing down lovely, parting sweetly, kissing divinely. When he leaves Dante’s lips, it’s just to continue downwards his body. Warm tongue worshipping his every single part, sliding along the dips of his muscles as Dante just squirms. 

_“Be still, brother.” He said into his skin as he reacquainted himself with his twin’s body. But it was too much for Dante. Vergil was here, finally here, he couldn’t control the violent beating of his heart nor his body._

Dante shuddered. His throat tightening, he curled up on his side. Just as his mind was clearing from sleep he started to get fuzzy with arousal. 

_When did he become so desperate?_

He wasn’t depressed, he was just annoyed. He knew that Vergil wasn’t going to leave him again, that much was apparent after everything, he was surely somewhere around here but he’s not _next to him._

He got up, wore the pair of boxer briefs that got discarded last night, and headed downstairs. Just as he thought, a white-haired man with a book in his hand was sitting there on the couch. He must’ve heard Dante’s footsteps but he was waiting for him to gain his attention. _That bastard._

“Huh. Did you leave Nero’s mother alone in the morning after you knocked her up too, Vergil?” Said Dante with his usual cheeky snide.  
He finally turned to Dante, it was subtle but his eyes narrowed for a second as he took in Dante’s mostly naked body. _Dante would notice even the most minuscule reactions of his, he thrived on them._ He recovered quickly and looked as if Dante said the dumbest thing in the world. As in, arching his eyebrow in the most elegant way.  
“Ridiculous,” he put the book away and stepped towards his twin. “Don’t compare yourself to that human.” He stood way too close but not near enough. His hair was a bit disheveled, not perfectly slicked back like always. Seeing last night’s remnants reassured him, if not aroused him further. His sleeveless top wasn’t buttoned all the way up either, the milky skin invited him. _He wanted to suckle on that neck._ They should have been in the bed right now!  
“Then why did you lea-“

Another set of footsteps could be heard from the other side of the room. As Dante whipped his head toward the sound he saw another white haired-boy. His nephew. Apparently, he just finished a phone call. _How did he not notice earlier?_

Vergil chuckled at Dante’s perturbed face. Did they just insult the kid’s mother in front of him? Shit. Vergil always managed to bring out the worst of Dante. 

“Dante.” Blue-greens were looking at him, wavering, a little rattled, brows furrowing like how he always remembered him. “Kid!” Nero was hesitating but Dante didn’t think twice before charging to embrace him. 

Kid squeaked when Dante jumped at him. After blinking a few times he shakingly returned the embrace. Dante acted fast because he immediately knew the feeling he saw in Nero’s eyes. Oh, how he knew. The feeling of being left behind. How you wanted to punch them but embrace them protectively at the same time after you finally found them. He didn’t want to see the conflict in Nero’s eyes. 

“Did you steal my workplace when I wasn’t here, kid?” He said jokingly while he was petting the soft, short hair. He could feel Nero’s tension seeping away with his ministrations. 

“If it wasn’t for me this place would have rotten long ago, old man.” 

“Oh, it seems that you have taken quite a liking to this place. Are you even happy to have us back?”

There was a slow pause, kid’s head still resting on Dante’s shoulder, his voice came out strangled,

“Not him, just you.” 

Dante laughed heartily at that. He was about to say that when you get to know him Vergil was a delight… Sure, maybe a little bit of a bastard delight, but-

‘’Stop flirting in front of me.’’ His dear brother’s disgruntled voice came from beside the two. Vergil, who was watching the two hug each other dearly after their long parting, eyed them unfavorably.

_Sweet Sparda_ , was Vergil jealous of him…? 

A shiver ran down Dante’s spine, he felt hot all over. He could distantly hear the kid’s astounded shriek ‘’F-flirting!? With Dante?’’ before practically jumping away from Dante. But Dante was way too gone, his eyes locked on to Vergil’s possessive ones. He was always possessive from way back, that part of him didn’t change a bit since they were children, but knowing that selfish protectiveness directed towards him _thrilled_ Dante. His blood was singing for Vergil, burning with adoration, suffocating with emotion. If not for Nero, he would’ve plastered Vergil against the wall to devour him, show him his desperation, unashamedly. But shocking the kid further than this would be just cruel. _When did he start panting?_ He had to make an effort to calm down.

‘’If you’re going to walk around with a face like that I shouldn’t let you out of our room ever, Dante.’’

_Oh, fuck._ ‘’Could you stop?! I’m tryna calm down here!’’ Vergil wasn’t helping _at all._ “And, seriously why didn’t you tell me Nero was here right away?” 

“You have been prancing about just in _my_ underwear, dear brother. Surely you can’t be shocked to find me a bit distracted.”

What. He dropped his head to look at his own crotch and- _Oh._ He was right. They fit snugly but they weren’t Dante’s. He was so determined to find Vergil that he didn’t even take a look at what he slipped on. And now that he’s noticed, the thought of wearing Vergil’s boxers made his toes curl involuntarily. He couldn’t raise his head as he looked at the blue elastic band and the black cotton. But if he was wearing Vergils’… “What are _you_ wearing underneath then?”

Vergil’s smirk was outright _wicked._ “Why don’t you find it out yourself, Dante?”

Nero wanted to claw his own ears out with his Devil Bringer. 

He has been watching the brothers’ exchange of debauchery, he was abhorred, more pink-cheeked than ever, he looked after Devil May Cry for Dante when he had been absent and when he finally came back to the Human World, his dreamed reunion of them was _this?_ He started to back away.

‘’That’s disgusting, fuck, I won’t come here for a week, or maybe a-a month! You two can do your, ehm, _thing_ , like hell I care!’’ He was lashing out as he was walking backward towards the door. After he finally reached the door, he dashed away from the place.

Vergil hummed. ‘’He didn’t say that he’ll never come back.’’

‘’Well, isn’t he kind? You know you love him already.’’ When Vergil’s lips curled upwards, he blamed it on Dante’s contagious smile. 

Dante was a bit forlorn to send away Nero so soon but there will be plenty of time to compensate for that.

Because they were finally back.

***

‘’I’ll go wear something then. Do you, uhh...’’ he gestured at the darned underwear ‘’Want this back?’’ 

‘’Maybe later.’’ Dante hoped that Vergil would be the one to take it off of him. 

Vergil dropped on the same couch as where he first saw him today. This time, he positioned his back against the armrest and sprawled his legs, _those miles-long legs_ , royally on the couch. Leave Vergil to make an old couch look like a throne. Before Dante could go upstairs, he said,

‘’You don’t need more clothes, come here.” 

“Oh, just say that you want to touch this without any hindrance.” He showed himself off with his arms from top to bottom like he was presenting a work of art while grinning madly. 

Vergil sighed. His little brother was hilarious, but what he might say, Vergil has missed Dante’s flippancy. ‘’I’ve been wanting to touch ‘that’ for a while now, since when I had to leave the bed because of the intruder. Now, if you don’t mind…’’ Vergil made a come-hither motion with his hand.

Dante thought he would irritate him a bit, he adored Vergil’s furrowy face, but he didn’t expect a counter-attack like this. He didn’t expect the honesty. Dante was _this_ close to losing the last semblance of coherency inside him. 

‘’I should lock the door.’’ Dante’s voice was tight _already._

‘’It seems that your shop will cease its services for a day.”

“Only for a day?” He glanced back keenly while locking the door. 

Vergil snorted. “Right, I forgot to count in your insatiability.”

His blood was brimming with anticipation, after all, he woke up to a want of cuddling with his brother. He rarely locked the shop but demons could wait, he was otherwise occupied with another demon, wasn’t he? After getting the lock out of the way, he darted to the couch and plopped down on top of Vergil unceremoniously.

Crashing with Dante’s unmistakable weight should have been harsh, but Vergil could only feel fond of his eagerness. 

Dante adjusted himself, slotted his body cozily between Vergil’s leather-clad thighs. He nestled his cheek on Vergil’s rather solid abdomen and locked his arms around his middle. He was touch-starved for a long time. It wasn’t Dante’s fault if he was hugging a _bit_ too tight. And when Vergil brought his hand to scratch lightly at the short hairs on the back of his neck, the whimper that came out of Dante wasn’t his fault either. He closed his eyes. How _content_ he felt. 

Vergil couldn’t take his eyes off of him, it was like he was bewitched. Dante’s thirst for him wasn’t just lust. He craved his affection, his emotions, his thoughts, and his body. Dante’s reactions to his words, to his touch were all so satisfactory, stunning even, he couldn’t help but give him more. He cradled Dante’s cheek with his other hand. Dante’s lips curled up gently at that. He freed one arm under Vergil, clutched Vergil’s wrist in hand, and pulled it against his lips to kiss into his palm. 

‘’We were apart for far too long.’’ Vergil’s voice was strained. 

Dante didn’t say anything. He tightened his hold on Vergil’s wrist but moved his face away.

_When will they stop this, missing each other even when they are together._

He eased Dante’s hand off his wrist and interlaced their fingers. ‘’I won’t deny your extended hand towards me anymore.’’

‘’I know that.’’

‘’That won’t stop me from reminding you.’’

‘’Shut up, Vergil.’’ He snorted but Vergil couldn’t see much of his face. When he finally lifted his face up from his comfortable hiding place, he said with watery eyes and a feeble smile  
‘’And I won’t give up on you again.’’

Their burden from acts of the past couldn’t stop them from being together.

**Author's Note:**

> That was everything I like about this ship jumbled into one tiny fic. Well, except one thing that is, smut,,,, and I might write if I'm convinced. Or a decent sequel. What do you guys think? This is my first fanfic actually, so dont hesitate to share your thoughts!


End file.
